


Odd Cravings

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, English food is ridiculous, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haytham is also British and ridiculous and she likes him as well, Pregnancy, References to Jane Austen, and so says Ziio, but she inexplicably likes them, chips (or crisps; depends on if you ask Haytham or Ziio), negotiating what to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Haytham, pregnant Ziio, a modern AU (well modern-ish - the 1990s were 20 years ago), fluff without plot.





	Odd Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> The author apologises for an overabundance of brackets.

It's a horrible day. Or lovely, depending on your plans for it. It's a perfectly horrible day to go outside, even for a couple of minutes, even with boots and a raincoat and that peculiar fondness for being rained on that some people seem to have; perfectly lovely, for staying home and doing not much of anything.  
Hence, "Doctor Who" marathon (because Ziio draws the line at watching more than one Jane Austen adaptation a week and Haytham has an implacable and inexplicable disdain for American movies, even the classics (not that Ziio doesn't vehemently hate a few herself; being a famous director doesn't excuse being a racist prick, even in times when racism was norm); they only agreed on "Doctor Who" because Ziio has never seen most of it, which Haytham thought inexcusable ("it's only the best sci-fi... thingie... ever!" - he was so shocked that his usual eloquence deserted him), and was curious).  
Haytham has a packet of chips, or, as he calls them, crisps, because apparently, the English apply the name chips to French fries. One of those wildly bizarre flavors that can only be found in Britain (and New York, because New York is funny that way: anything that can be found anywhere in the wide world can be found in New York, with the possible exception of good drivers).  
And Ziio may have expressed her disdain and distaste and ridicule of British food in general and that wacky, slightly icky chip flavour in particular, but right now, they look and smell awfully good, so she curls up around Haytham (who also looks and smells good, because that's what he usually does), sneaks a hand over his (delightfully broad) shoulder, and steals a chip.  
Haytham raises an eyebrow.  
"I thought you didn't like them."  
"It's your fault anyway."  
"Excuse me? It is my fault how?"  
"You're English. You got me pregnant. Of course it's your fault I get sudden cravings for weird English food."  
But she's not angry with him for that, heaven forbid he think that, so she kisses his ear to let him know, leaving a smudge of wacky-flavoured chip powder on it.


End file.
